


what i need is something real (my heart is open)

by viceandvirtue



Series: vityaweek2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt: Discoveries, Sochi banquet, vityaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: He paused at the familiar strains of Stammi Vicino play through his phone’s small speakers.





	what i need is something real (my heart is open)

It’s a mildly warm day in St. Petersburg – one he would normally enjoy in the park – and he doesn’t have practice that day. Makkachin is splayed across his lap, paws hanging over the edge of the couch and tail thumping contentedly on the soft cushions.

Viktor’s not particularly looking for anything while he’s scrolling through his Twitter feed. It’s most of the same stuff he saw last week – Chris’s and Yuri’s cat pictures, Mila and Georgi going out last night to help Georgi get over his ex – _again_ , Georgi with his latest (now ex-girlfriend) _again_ , Jean-Jacques bragging with pictures of his fiancée. But it’s the video a fan – he hardly takes a look at the username anymore – tagged him in that catches his attention. It’s a share from some account on YouTube, a video of someone skating.

On a good day, he might watch the first minute or so, just to see.

Normally, he would scroll right past it and go back to looking at pictures of Chris’s cat and laughing at Michele and Sara’s ridiculousness.

Normally, he wouldn’t even pay attention to it.

On bad days, he would scoff, roll his eyes, and go back to mindlessly contemplating just how _empty_ his life has turned out to be.

But this was not any of those days.

He paused at the familiar strains of _Stammi Vicino_ play through his phone’s small speakers. The position caught his eye and his brow furrowed. He recognized the starting position of his free-skate of course, he had choreographed it. But as the skater on screen,  _Yuuri Katsuki_ he notes – someone he’d shared the ice with once before – starts skating, there’s something in his skate that was _lacking_ from Viktor’s.

He finds his eyes drawn to Katsuki’s face and _oh_. It’s longing, and it makes Viktor sit up in surprise because how _long_ has it _been_ since he’s actually _longed_ for something with the bone-deep sort of _ache_ that he’s seeing on Katsuki?

And little by little as he thinks of this, he remembers the banquet. Remembers a ‘ _be my coach!_ ’ and a dance-off that ended with them spinning around the floor of the banquet hall to scandalized looks.

He sits up and hauls Makkachin close to his chest to plant a kiss on the furry muzzle. “How do you feel about Japan, Makkachin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Vitya such a hard character to write?! Like omg...I had such a hard time with this.


End file.
